Mi Abuela y yo
by Diana Black
Summary: ¡Que me ven! ¡Todos tenemos una en casa!pobre voldipoo SEGUNDA TEMPORADA GRAN FINAL! VENGAN A DESPEDIRSE DE LA ABUELA Q SE JUBILA xD
1. 1era TemporadaCap1: La Abuela Dinamita

**Mi Abuela y Yo**

**Cap1: La Abuela Dinamita**

Voldemort se movía de un lado a otro en la habitación delante de Lucius Malfoy y unos cuantos Mortifagos.

Estaban en una de esas reuniones en la que ideaban planes para eliminar a Harry Potter.

– Plan tras plan, tras plan y ese mocoso sigue vivo. –dijo Voldemort– y yo pregunto a mis Mortifagos: ¿Por qué?

Los Mortifagos se mueven y murmuran.

– ¡y me respondo! ¡Porque estoy rodeado por inútiles! ¡Por eso!

– Mi señor –dijo Malfoy– es que Potter esta protegido por Dumbledore. Y no es...

– ¿Les es que Malfoy? ¿Difícil? – Voldemort mira a sus Mortifagos– ¡Le tienen miedo a Dumbledore! ¡El es insignificante!

– pero señor... –dijo Goyle

– ¡Pero nada! ¡Es un anciano! ¡Si lord Voldemort no tiene miedo a nada ustedes tampoco!

Un cuervo entra en la sala con un mensaje. El cuervo se posa sobre la cabeza de un Mortifago, el Mortifago le quita la carta al cuervo y se la entrega a Voldemort.

Voldemort desenrolla el papel y al leer sus ojos se abren.

– No puede ser....

– ¿Se encuentra bien señor? –dice Malfoy.

– Estoy bien –los Mortifagos asintieron– pero por seguridad: pongan las mejore trampas alrededor del castillo.

Todos lo miran

– ¿Qué me ven? ¡A trabajar eh dicho! ¡Antes que....

Se escucha un golpe en la puerta.

– Oh no... –dice Voldemort con los ojos bien abiertos– ya es tarde....

Las puertas del salón se abren de par en par y aparece una ancianita bajita con vestido de florcitas, un chal, una canasta y con un sombrero lleno de flores.

– Oh!!! Mi nietecito!!! Voldi-poo!!!!

Los Mortifagos miran a Voldemort que al ver a la ancianita tropezó con su túnica y casi se cae.

– ¡¡¡Abuela!! ¡¡Q haces aquí!!!

La ancianita se acerca y abrazo a Voldemort.

– voldi – lo examina dando vueltas alrededor de él– ¿pero que paso? Estas muy pálido hijo. Necesitas un buen bronceador

La ancianita saca un frasco de su cesta.

– ¡No, abuela! –Voldemort retrocede– ¡deja, no hagas eso!

– No eres ni el primero ni el último q tiene este tipo de problemas voldi.

– ¡Deja de decirme voldi!

– Entonces te diré Tommy

– ¡Eso menos!

– ¡Vodi que le paso a tu naricita ! –la señora lo sujeta de las mejillas– ustedes los jóvenes cuando no copiando a los artistas extranjeros. ¡Tomaste de ejemplo a Michael Jackson! ¡Si él se tira del puente tu también!

– abuela... ¬¬

– ¡Oh! –dice mirando a los Mortifagos– ¡tienes una fiesta de disfraces! ¿Pero porque todos están vestidos igual? ¡OH, no importa! – saca de su canasta unos huevos cocidos– ¡sírvanse por favor! ¡Son huevos rellenos!

Los Mortifagos asienten y cogen los huevos rellenos. Voldemort se deja caer pesadamente en su asiento tapándose con una mano la cara.

– Me da mucha alegría ver que mi nieto tiene tantos amigos.

– abuela....

– esta bien , ya entendí., ya entendí. Los dejo para que hablen de "cosas de adultos" –la ancianita coge su cesta y se acerca a Voldemort– Tu sigue voldi –le pellizca la mejilla y dice: – yo sé el camino del cuarto de huéspedes.

La ancianita sale y se despide desde la puerta.

Los Mortifagos, que no habían hecho nada más que coger los bocaditos de la anciana. Miraron a Voldemort sin decir nada.

– mi abuela es especial –dice aun sujetándose la mano con la cara– ¡Que me ven! ¡Todos tenemos una en casa! –los Mortifagos asienten– ¡ A trabajar!

– ¡Ohhhh! ¡Voldiiii!

La cabeza de la ancianita se asoma detrás de la puerta.

– ¿por donde era el cuarto de huéspedes?

– ¡¡En el segundo piso lado derecho!! ¬¬

– ¡Oh!

La ancianita sale.

Voldemort cae al suelo con los brazos extendidos y grita: ¡¡¡¡¡Porque a miiiii!!!!!!

Cha cha cha channnn

En el próximo capitulo.....

¿La ancianita encontrara el cuarto de huéspedes? ¿en el segundo piso lado derecho? ¿había tal cuarto? ¿Podrá Voldemort deshacerse de esa dulce ancianita? ¿Acaso tendrá que soportarla por los siglos de los siglos amen? ¿Es ella más poderosa que él? ¿La ancianita decorara la casa de Voldemort? ¿Con florecitas y maripositas? ¿le hará el desayuno? ¿wafles de caritas sonrientes? ¿los Mortifagos le tendrán más respeto a ella que a él? ¿la ancianita habrá sido enviada por Harry potter? ¿es que acaso ella se dará cuenta que su nieto esta muerto? ¿podrá convencer a Voldemort de tomar un baño de sol? ¿Por qué voldi-poo? ¿Por qué mejor no: voldi-boy o voldicito? ¿Se han dado cuenta que Malfoy siempre se le queda bien a Voldemort? ¿Por qué? ¿acaso es su amor imposible? ¿voli-poo lo sabe? ¿de verdad Voldemort es fanático de Michael Jackson? ¿De ahí su nariz? ¿Acaso cuando esta solito baila thriller (no se ustedes pero a mi ya me dieron ganas de vomitar ¬¬) ?

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien me dejara un rewinwin?

Todas estas y otras interrogantes llegaran en el próximo capitulo...

Fecha de entrega del próximo cap: Ehm?? No se :P


	2. Cap2: La Abuelita al Rescate

**Cap2: La Abuelita al Rescate**

Voldemort daba vueltas en su cama, tenia una pesadilla en la cual corría con un inmenso pañal mientras su abuela lo perseguía para ponerle un ropón rosa.

Se levanto sobresaltado y sudoroso (¿suda?).

– fue solo un sueño –se dijo– si, eso fue.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y entro la dulce ancianita.

– ¡Voldi es hora de cambiarte el pañal!

– ¡Nooooo!!

Voldemort se levanto sobresaltado.

– otra pesadilla –se dijo sujetándose la cara– que susto.

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente.

– ¡Ohhh! ¡Voldiiii!!! ¡Es hora de tu baño!

– ¡NOoOoOooOOOoo!!!!!!

Voldemort se vuelve a levantar sobresaltado.

– ¡Odio las pesadilla! –se dijo– ¡Ya me estoy creyendo que mi abuela vino de visita!

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir.

– ¡El desayuno!

–¡Nooooooo!

– ¿No que? –decía acercándose con la bandeja.

– ¿No es un sueño?

– ¡Hay voldi! ¡Que gracioso te has vuelto!

Voldemort suspiro resignado y miro su desayuno. Eran wafles con caritas sonrientes y su chocolate con leche estaba en taza de avioncitos.

– ¡Abuela! –la anciana la miro con la mirada más dulce del mundo– ehm... yo no tomo chocolate con leche. Yo tomo café.

– El café te hace daño voldi –dijo mientras le colocaba una servilleta en el cuello– eh leído en cosmopolitan que el café produce cáncer Voli-poo ¡Cáncer! ¡No se que seria de mi si algo mal te pasara

– ehm.. abuela

– dime nietecito lindo pechocho, mi rey, mi papu...

– ¡ya! –la abuela lo miro– ehm... ¿Por qué viniste?

– bueno es que –dijo sentándose en su cama– no te veía desde el orfanato y pues después ni me escribiste ni una carta ¡Ni una postal! –miro señalándolo con su dedo– ¡Eso no se le hace a la abuela!

– abuela. ¡Es que estoy ocupado! ¡Y no estoy para este tipo de cosas! ¡Ya soy un adulto y tengo cosas que hacer! ¡Personas que matar!

– ¡Serás un adulto, pero yo aun sigo siendo tu abuela! – se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta– y en cuanto a "Matar" –dijo matar haciendo un gesto con sus manos– no veo cual sea el inconveniente en que tu abuela venga a pasar una temporada contigo!

– ¡Abuela! –se quejo Voldemort.

– te dejo nietecito, tengo que hacer el almuerzo para ti y para tus amigos.

– ¡ABUELA! –pero la anciana ya había salido– ¡demonios! –prueba su chocolate con leche y grito:– ¡¡¡¡LE FALTA AZUCAR!!!!

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –decía Voldemort llevándose la mana a la frente. Estaban un una habitación del sótano– ¡eh dicho que no deben lanza el Avada kedavra así! ¡Tiene q creer q es Potter!

Delante de cada Mortifago se encontraba unos muñecos de Harry Potter hechos de costales de harina.

– ¡tienen que golpearlo con ira! –Voldemort lanza dos rayos de su varita y le da a los muñecos.

En eso alguien toca la puerta. Era Malfoy.

– señor –Malfoy se inclina.

– habla Lucius.

– señor ya tenemos todo listo en la habitación continua.

Voldemort sale seguido de los Mortifagos.

Llegan a la habitación señalada por Malfoy. En dicha habitación se parece a un mini-cine. Los Mortifagos toman asiento, Malfoy se coloca detrás del proyector de cine y voldi-po.. digo: Voldemort se coloca junto a la pantalla.

– Ruédala ya –le dice a Malfoy.

En la pantalla aparecen escenas de Harry Potter derrotando a los Mortifagos.

– ¿alguien me puede decir que es esto? –pregunta Voldemort.

– ¿una película? –dice Goyle

- no... ¬¬

– ¿una miniserie? –dice Crabbe

- no.. ¬¬

– ¡ya se! ­–dice Goyle– ¡es una mini película!

– ¡que listo eres! ­– le dice Crabbe

– gracias

– ¡NO! –grita Voldemort– ¡son los más imbeciles que he conocido en mi vida!

– gracias señor

– me doy ¬¬

Voldemort coge su varita y señala la pantalla.

– esto es lo que siempre nos pasa cada vez que queremos atrapar al pitufo. ¿alguien sabe porque?.

Suenan los grillos.

–mejor no pregunto ¬¬ –dice Voldemort– ¡Porque la escritora esta de su lado!

– ¡ya lo sabia mi señor! –dice Malfoy– ¡Lo tenia en la punta de la lengua

Mortifagos: ¬¬

– ¡esto es lo que haremos Mortifagos! –dice Voldemort. En la pantalla del mini-cine aparece la foto de Rowling– ¡Eliminaremos el mal de raíz!

– ¡mataremos a Rowling mi señor! –dice Malfoy

– si matamos a Rowling ya nadie escribirá como el grande, el único, el mejor, el más malo de todos los tiempos logra apoderarse del mundo.

– ehm... señor –dice Goyle– ¿no que usted quería el mundo?

– me rindo contigo ¬¬

– ¿entonces que haremos con Rowling mi señor? –pregunta Macnair.

– ¡La secuestraremos! –dice señalando su foto con la varita– ¡y la obligaremos a que escriba lo que nosotros queramos!

– ¡Es usted tan listo mi señor! –dice Malfoy

– Lo se

– esto es lo que haremos –dice una voz al lado de Voldemort.

- ¡¡abuela!! –grita este- ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

La ancianita esta al lado de Voldemort vestida con traje de soldado.

- lo suficiente para saber que pasa –dice la abuelita- ¡Atraparemos a esa mujer mala voldi-poo! ¡tu abuela te ayudara !

- y en que momento te pedí ayuda ¬¬

- la abuelita al rescate

– ya basta abuela ¬¬

- ¿acaso sabes donde vive esa mujer?

- yo...

- ¡ lo ves!

- ¡Mortifagos! –dice Voldemort– ¿alguno sabe donde vive esa mujer?

Nadie dice nada.

- gane –dice la abuelita.

- diablos ¬¬

- ahora escúchenme bien todos ustedes –dice la ancianita– ¡Sí voldi necesita a esa mujer! ¡estará aquí!

– ya que –Voldemort suspira– ¡Partiremos mañana!

Los Mortifagos asienten.

– y ahora... –dice la ancianita y saca de su bolsillo un disco- pon esto por favor Lucius.

– ¿qué es eso abuela?

– ya veras

Malfoy coloca el disco y en la pantalla aparecen fotos de Voldemort de bebe.

Mortifagos: O.ò

– ¿¿¿QUÉ????

La abuelita señala con su varita una foto de Voldemort dándose un baño cuando era bebe.

– esta foto es cuando voldi era un niño de un año. No es un tesoro

– ¡SACA ESO!

– y esta otra cuando la abuela le esta cambiando el pañal. A voldi le teníamos que cambiar el pañal cada hora porq...

– ¡APAGA ESO!

Cha cha cha channnn

En el próximo capitulo.....

¿voldi y compañía llegaran a secuestrar a Rowling? ¿cómo le harán para llegar a Londres?. Así como batman tiene el batimovil: ¿voldi tendrá el voldimovil? ¿y quien será robin? ¿la abuela? ¿malfoy? ¿han visto que malfoy esta mas meloso? ¿tendrá celos? ¿de quien? ¿es que acaso puede haber otro más ciego que él? Y otra cosa... ¿de donde sacaron el proyector? ¿harán funciones pro-fondos para la causa tenebrosa? ¿es que acaso se llamara: "ayuda a nuestra causa y no quemaremos tu casa? (que poca originalidad ¬¬) ¿voldi habrá sido un extra en alguna película de terror? ¿o de doble de Michael Jackson? (otra ves me dio asco ¬¬) ¿las fotos de voldi existen de verdad? ¿habrá una con su ropón celeste en el cuartel de los aurores? ¿ las usaran para que los niños tomen su sopa? ¿los padres usaran las fotos de voldi de bebe y de adulto y les dirán a sus hijos: "mira como termino este niño por no tomar se sopa"?

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿les habrá gustado este capitulo?

Todas estas y otras interrogantes llegaran en el próximo capitulo...

Fecha de entrega del próximo capitulo: ¡no me presionen!

* * *

Hola a todos y gracias por su rewinwins (no me corrijas lunis ¬¬). aquien le debo esta idea es a mis abus (dios sin ellos no sabria ni caminar ¬¬), ellos son los que me dan ideas. la hora de los rewinwins!!!! 

v: gracias victor por leerlo.

Libra: no le busques pies a este fic porque no los tiene. digamos que es la mamá de su madre. gracias por leer mi fic. en cuanto a lo de la tarea. ehm... jeje?

Lunis y Tonks: gracias primis y sis. ya se que toy loca :P

Pulseras: me has dado una idea muy buena. gracias por tu apoyo.

agus lupin: espero que este cap te guste y que bueno que te hize pasar un rato agradable.

Ladylili: gracias, que bueno que te gusto. y si la seguire si me dejas un rewinwin

Marlenn: gracias por añadirme a tus favoritos. me siento muy feliz. y sip lo mas seguro es que es su fan. muchas gracias.

La hija del viento: gracias, espero que este cap te guste.

seguire escribieno :P .bye


	3. Cap3: ¡Cuidado! ¡Abuela suelta!

**Cap3¡Cuidado¡Abuela suelta!**

Llego el día de la partida. Los Mortifagos estaban listos y solo esperaban a Voldemort. Este entro y los miro.

- muy bien Mortifagos –coloco sus brazos detrás de la espalda–, necesitamos un medio de trasporte. ¿Alguna idea?

– la red flu –Dijo Goyle

– que listo eres nn –dijo crabbe

- cuando la usaran ¬¬

- ¡No sean tontos! –dijo malfoy- la red flu esta vigilada.

- exacto Lucius.

- gracias mi señor nn

– no podemos usar la red flu porque esta vigilada –repitió Voldemort–. Y por lo que me han dicho mis fuentes. Esta mujer esta escribiendo el sexto libro. ¡Tenemos que llegar antes que lo publique!

– ¡Sí señor! –dijeron los Mortifagos

- ¡Atraparemos a Rowling!

- ¡Sí señor!

– ¡Y la obligaremos a que escriba lo que quiero!

- ¡Sí señor!

- saben decir otra cosa ¬¬

– ¡Sí señor!

- me rindo ¬¬

– ¡Sí señor!

- Ya cállense –dijo Voldemort. Miro a todos y agrego– ¿Dónde esta la abuela?

- ¡Aquí Nº 2!

La abuela se había puesto ropa de Ninja y llevaba la cara pintada. Y junto a ella su cesta de picnic

- ¡ahora que te pico!

- es que quiero ir a la ocasión Nº 2

- ¿Nº2?

- aja y la abuela es Nº 1

Voldemort suspiro.

- prefiero esto a voldi-poo.

– ¡ Muy bien equipo! –dijo la dulce ancianita– ¡En marcha!

- ¡Todavía no! –dijo Voldemort cogiéndola de su tarje– tenemos que pensar en como llegar a Londres sin ser vistos

- Descuida Nº 2 –dijo la abuelita pellizcándole los cachetes– la abuela, ósea yo, Nº 1 ya tiene todo listo.

La abuela salió a la parte trasera de la casa seguida de Voldemort y los Mortifagos. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver un bus escolar con pintas hippie. Tenia flores y signos de paz pintados con aerosol.

– Se lo pedí al asilo de ancianos donde estoy y pues creo q...

– no me digas –dijo Voldemort cubriéndose la cara– , no quiero escuchar, no quiero escuchar.

– ¡Oh vamos voldi! –dijo la abuelita– ¡Será divertido¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos!

– ¿Viejos tiempos? –pregunto Malfoy.

– bueno, es que voldi tenia un cocheci...

-¡Todos suban! –grito Voldemort– ¡suban que no llegamos!.

- Tienes razón voldi. Las historias serán para después.

Todos subieron al bus. Algunos Mortifagos se mostraron temerosos. Pero igual subieron.

La abuelita se sentó al volante y busco algo en su cesta.

– ¿segura que sabes donde vive esa mujer? –dijo Voldemort detrás de ella

– Tu abuela sabe donde es voldi –dijo-. Tiene una casa en la ciudad

– aja... –dijo Voldemort– otra cosa...

– dime nietecito lindo pechocho, mi rey, mi papu...

- (ya ¬¬) ¿Segura que sabes lo que haces?

- es que acaso nunca te dije voldi que yo en mis años de juventud fui corredora de autos y maestra de formula uno.

- no que yo recuerde.

- ¡Aquí esta!

Saco unos lentes de aviador y una bufanda que se puso alrededor del cuello.

- voldi toma asiento. ¡Y ponte el cinturón!

Voldemort refunfuño y se sentó. La abuela cogió un micro que estaba junto al volante.

- bienvenidos sean todos a este viaje que será llamado: "atrapemos a la señora Rowling para que cambie la historia y ponga a voldi-poo como ganador"

- esto es el colmo ¬¬

- por favor abróchense los cinturones y disfruten del viaje –el bus se pone en marcha– y para matar el tiempo. Que les parece si cantamos una cancioncita. ¡Todos a mi ritmo!

–corrijo –dijo Voldemort– esto si es el colmo ¬¬

– Cumbayá señor, Cumbayaaaaaa, Cumbayá señor, Cumbayaaaa.

Los Mortifagos comenzaron a cantar.

– Cumbayá señor, Cumbayaaaaaa, Cumbayá señor, Cumbayaaaa.

– ¡que alguien me mate! –dijo Voldemort– ¡Donde esta Potter cuandolo necesito!

S

SS

SSS

Unas horas despues...

- ¡Sopa le dieron al niño¡No se quiso comer¡Y como estaba tan dulce¡Se la comió san José!

La abuela y los Mortifagos habían cantado durante casi todo el viaje.

- ¡mátenme! –decía Voldemort dándose cabezas contra la ventana- ¡asesínenme¡Línchenme¡Electrocútenme¡Apedréenme¡Lapídenme¡Destrípenme!

- ¡y otra más! –decía la abuela agitando su bufanda– ¡con mi burrito tabanero voy camino a Belén¡Si me ven¡Si me ven¡Voy camino a Belén!

Los Mortifagos cantaban a todo pulmón y algunos se abrazaban como hermanos. Voldemort miro a Malfoy que estaba a su lado y con una mirada lo silencio.

-¡tuqui, tuqi! –decia la abuela-¡tuquii...¡Oh que pasa!

El bus empezó a temblar, la abuela intento frenarlo pero no obedecía.

-¡frena abuela! –grito Voldemort!

- ¡no puedo voldi! –dijo la ancianita– ¡Parece que los frenos fallan!

- ¡moriremos! –grito Malfoy.

Los Mortifagos también gritaban.

- ¡cálmense! –dijo la abuela- ¡La abuela esta aquí y ella lo solucionara!

El bus iba muy rápido y algunos Mortifagos se abrazaron, pero de terror.

- ¡no quiero morir! –grito uno

- ¡Sálvenme! –grito otro

- ¡Mamá! –grito un ultimo.

- ¡todos sujétense de su compañero! –dijo la abuela.

Malfoy se abrazo inmediatamente de Voldemort.

- ¡Señor tengo q confesarle algo! –dijo casi gritando– ¡algo que no me quiero llevar a la tumba!

- ¡No seas ridículo Lucius! –le espeto Voldemort– ¡No vamos a morir! –en eso vio que casi chocan con otro auto– bueno, tal ves si.

– ¡señor! –dijo Malfoy– ¡Yo, yo, yo, yo, lo-o am...!

– ¡Aja! –dijo la abuela.

Poco a poco el bus comenzó a frenar.

– Señores pasajeros –dijo mediante el micrófono– descuiden, todo esta bajo control. Es que olvide quitar el freno de mano que impedía que funcionara el freno del pie. Espero no haberlos asustado mucho.

Los Mortifagos se soltaron unos a otros y comenzaron a reírse.

- lucius...

-dígame mi señor.

- ehm.. me puedes soltar ¬¬

Malfoy seguía aferrado al cuello de Voldemort.

- perdón

– ¿qué era eso que me querías decir? –dijo cuando malfoy lo soltó.

- ¿yo¡Nada! -dijo– ¡Nada mi señor!

- si tu lo dices ¬¬

- ¡Eso fue divertido! –dijo Goyle

– ¡otra vez¡otra ves! –dijo Crabbe

– nunca en mi vida he conocido a idiotas tan grandes como ustedes dos ¼/p>

- ¡Gracias mi señor! –dijeron los dos

- me doy ¬¬

Cha cha cha channnn

En el próximo capitulo...

¿La abuela habrá hecho de doble de meteoro¿de veras fue corredora de autos¿Y maestra¿A quién le enseño¿Shumaher? (esa si no se la creo¬¬) ¿Ese era el voldimovil¿Quién lo decoro¿Dobby¿Dumbledore? (de este ultimo si lo creo posible ¬¬) ¿A que asilo va la ancianita¿Al de: "ancianitos unidos jamás seremos vencidos¿Hay más como ella¡Dios¿Qué les dan de comer¿Algún día Crabbe y Goyle usaran el cerebro? Y otra cosa¿La abuela graba un disco navideño¿Los Mortifagos harán de coro¿Cómo se llamara: "La abu y los mortibianitos"? y no me olvido del tema que los tiene a todos con las ganas de saber más¿Vieron que hoy, casi, casi malfoy se le declara a voldi¿No creerán que le iba a pedir el pan¿Algún día le dirá lo que siente por él? (esto ya parece telellorona)

Todas estas y otras interrogantes llegaran en el próximo capitulo...

Fecha de entrega del próximo capitulo: dentro de una semana (claro esta, sí los seguidores de Voldemort y Malfoy no me matan antes )

* * *

La Hora del rewinwin!

gracias a todos por todos por leerlo, y mil disculpas por la demora es q no podia venir al inter. (eso fue un complot ¬¬). prometo actulizar muy pronto.

gracias Gatos


	4. Cap4: Al estilo de la abuela

**Cap4: Al estilo de la abuela**

- ¡Es aquí voldi! –dijo la abuela– ¡esta es la casa de Rowling!

Era parecido a un museo. Pero la entrada no era muy majestuosa: una puerta pequeña y llena de cajas a los lados.

­– bien hecho abuela –dijo Voldemort– nunca creí decir eso.

La gente que pasaba junto a ellos se les quedaba viendo. Es que no era común ver a una ancianita vestida de ninja y a unos hombres de blanco.

- Mortifagos –dijo– ¡Reunión!

Los Mortifagos y Voldemort se colocaron en circulo como los jugadores de fútbol americano.

- Recuerden que no podemos usar la magia porque los del ministerio nos pueden descubrir. Tendremos que hacerlo al estilo muggle –dijo-. Este es el plan: Primero Malfoy entrara y preguntara si esta, Luego la sacara. Goyle y Crabbe la sacaran del edificio donde...

- ¿señora Rowling? –dijo la abuela

Acababa de tocar el timbre y se comunicaba por el intercomunicador.

-¡ABUELA! ¡NOOoOOooOoOo!

- ¿Qué?

Voldemort se acerco rápidamente a la abuela y trato de sacarla. Cuando una grabación dijo:

–lo sentimos, pero esta entrada solo es para personal de limpieza y mantenimiento. Si desea visitar el imperio Rowling . Sírvase a pasar a la puerta principal.

- y yo que creía que esta era la puerta principal –dijo la ancianita– Vaya, hasta la abuela se equivoca

Mortifagos y voldi: plop!!!

- muy bien –dijo la abuela y saco un mapa– creo que lo eh estado leyendo al revez.

- ¿qué? –dijo Voldemort– ¿cómo que al revez? ¡No que sabias donde vivía!

– claro que lo sé –dijo- cuando compre su biografía me dieron el mapa de su mansión de regalo

- ¿biografía?

- es que uno tiene que conocer al enemigo voldi. ¿Sabias que esta embarazada otra vez?

- abuela....

- además –dijo acercándose- no es tan mala escritora voldi-poo.

- abuela....

- ¡Tengo su quinto libro autografiado!

- ¡ABUELA!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- haber señora repítamelo otra vez –dijo el guardia de la entrada– ¿viene a que?

Habían dado la vuelta a la mansión y en la entrada principal decía: "Bienvenidos a la casa de la grande, la única, la insuperable: J.K. Rowling"

- a secuestrar a Rowling para que cambie el final del libro a favor de mi voldi-po..., digo a favor de: ¡Lord Voldemort! –dijo la ancianita- ¡El mago más malo de todos! ¿lo dije bien voldi?

- sí abuela -dice con resignación

El guardia miro a la abuela, y luego a Voldemort y a los Mortifagos.

- usted me esta diciendo –dijo el guardia- ¿Qué este señor dice ser Voldemort?

- exacto.

- ¿Lord Voldemort?

- ese mismo

El guardia se cayo al suelo muerto de risa.

- ¡Este sujeto esta loco! –decía llorando de tanto reír.

- ¡QUE HAS DICHO MUGGLE! –dijo Voldemort

- digo que –dijo secándose las lagrimas de la risa- que...

El guardia mira a Voldemort y piensa: "Mejor le sigo la corriente al loco"

- disculpe usted mi señor Voldemort la interrupción de este tonto muggle –hizo una reverencia exagerada- pase por favor, pase.

- más te vale insignificante muggle –dijo Voldemort ondeando su capa y entrando con la frente alta.

- ese muggle le tuvo miedo mi señor –dijo Malfoy- ¡Es que usted están imponente!

- lo sé Malfoy, lo sé.

Cruzaron el gran jardín, y entraron a la mansión, pero dentro de ella estaba lleno de gente y parecía un museo, porque tenia cosas como: el primer diente de Rowling, su primer examen de ortografía, el chicle que mastico en su ultima entrevista, el primer lápiz que uso para escribir su libro, etc, etc.

Y también habían recuerdos como: Camisetas de Rowling, lentes de Harry Potter, cicatrices tatu, varitas, libro peluche, y él más saltante a la vista era un letrero que decía: "tomate una foto con J. K. Rowling, la escritora más grande de todos los tiempos, la única, la incomparable, etc, etc.

- ¿esta es su casa? –dijo un Mortifago.

- eso parece –dijo Malfoy

- mira voldi –dijo la abuela señalando el letrero- aquí dice que te puedes tomar una foto con ella ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad!

- exacto abuela. Ahora solo...

- ¡Miren muchachos es Voldemort! –grito un niño que llevaba unos lentes de Harry Potter y la cicatriz tatu.

Algunos niños se acercaron y rodearon a Voldemort y a los Mortifagos.

- vaya –dijo Voldemort- veo que los hijos de muggles saben reconocer al mejor mago del mundo.

- ¡Voldemort tomate una foto conmigo! –dijo uno y comenzó a jalarlo de la túnica

- ¡Préstame tu capa! –dijo otro, eh hizo lo mismo que el primero

- ¡Yo quiero tener una pelea contigo! –dijo otro que también lo jalaba.

- ¡Yo lo pido primero! –dijo un tercero- ¡miren muchachos! ¡Trajo a sus Mortifagos! ¡Cada uno coja uno!

- ¡suéltenme mocosos del demonio! –gritaba Voldemort tratando de quietárselos de encima– ¡Corran por sus vidas Mortifagos!

- ¡Voldemort! –dijo uno– ¡Queremos jugar inocentemente contigo!

si como no � -dijo el tratando de liberarse del mocoso– y yo y Harry Potter somos como padre e hijo

- ¡Lo son!

- ¡Claro que no!

- Niños –dijo la abuela– voldi les leerá un cuento si se portan bien.

- ¡abuela! –dijo cuando un mocoso se le había colgado del brazo– ¡Miren! ¿Qué ese no es Harry Potter? –dijo señalando la puerta de entrada– ¡Se les escapa!

Los niños gritaron y salieron corriendo. Casi todos los que estaban en la casa lo hicieron. Voldemort y compañía también comenzaron a correr, pero en sentido contrario, hasta llegar al segundo piso.

– Esos mocosos no nos encontraran aquí –dijo Voldemort– ¿dónde esta la abuela?

– creo que corrió con los niños.

– no sé porque eso no me sorprende -dice tapandose la cara con una mano.

- ¡Hola! –dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Voldemort y los Mortifagos dieron vuelta de un brinco.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

– ¡Abuela! –dijo Voldemort.

Voldemort estaba detrás de un árbol haciéndole señas a su abuela para que se acercara.

Ella, los niños y los turistas seguían buscando a Harry Potter en el jardín.

- ¿Voldi? –dijo ella acercándose

- ¡Tenemos a Rowling! ¡Vamonos!

– ¡Excelente voldi-poo! –dijo la abuela radiante de felicidad– ¡Yo sabia que tú lo lograrías!

- si, que puedo decir. ¡Soy el mejor!

– ¡Es que eres nietecito lindo, pechocho, mi rey, mi papu...!

– no empieces -dijo- Ve por el tu vegesto... digo: por tu bus. Estamos en la parte trasera de la casa. ¡Date prisa!

- ¡no puedo voldi! –dijo– el bus esta en el estacionamiento de la casa.

- ¡Entonces vamos por él!

– sígueme voldi-poo

La abuela y Voldemort se cubrieron con un letrero, cada vez alguien se acercaba, se quedaban quietos.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y subieron al bus. La abuela se coloco sus gafas y su bufanda.

- ¡No es momento para este tipo de cosas abuela!

- créeme voldi –dijo la ancianita- una siempre tiene que ir de acuerdo a la ocasión –abrió la guantera del bus, saco una disco y lo coloco en el equipo de música del bus.

Comenzó a sonar la música de misión imposible.

- tan, tan, tan.. tantan.. –comenzó a tararear– tan, tan, tan... tantan.. ñañañauuuu, ñañañauuuuu

– esto es el colmo –dijo llevándose las manos a la cara.

– lo siento voldi-poo –dijo ella- pero la única forma de salir de aquí, es hacerlo a mi estilo: "Al estilo de la abuela "

– ¡Quieres arrancar!

- ¡no lo haré hasta q no te sientes y te pongas el cinturón!

– ¡Abuela!

– ¡Nada de abuela! –dijo ella– ¡Voldi-poo hazle caso a la abuela!

- ¡Ahh!!! –grito– ¡Esta bien! –se sentó y se puso el cinturón– ¡Contenta!

– mucho

– ¡Vamonos!

La abuela arranco el bus que parecía un bólido. Voldemort se sujeto de lo que pudo.

– este es el estilo de la abuel voldi-poo

El bus casi se lleva de encuentro a los guardias que trataban de impedir su partida. La abuela, viraba constantemente y muchos pobres arbustos terminaron destrozados.

La puerta de salida estaba cerrrandose lentamente. La abuela acelero y salieron justo cuando la puerta se cerraba para terminar dando un tremendo giro de 360º.

El bus se planto limpiamente delante de los Mortifagos que los esperaban.

– te dije que la abuela sabia lo que hacia voldi –dijo ella– ¿Voldi-poo?

Voldemort estaba paralizado.

– nunca más volveré a desconfiar de tus habilidades como corredora de formula uno –dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento– lo juro.

– gracias voldi-poo

Los Mortifagos subieron al bus. Crabbe y Goyle llevaban algo en un saco grande y negro.

La abuela arranco el bus justo cuando sonó la alarma de la casa.

- ya se habrán dado cuenta que no esta su escritora –dijo Voldemort– ¡Victoria Mortifagos!

– ¡Victoria! –gritaron estos.

– ¡Oh! –dijo la abuela– ¡yo tengo esa canción!

La abuela saco de la guantera un disco y lo coloco en la radio. Suena la canción "We are the Champions" de Queen.

– no tienes remedio abuela

– We are the champions, my friends - cantaba la abuela– And we'll keep on fighting Till the end.

- abuela ...

- ¡ We are the champions! ¡We are the champions! ¡ No time for losers 'Cause we are the champions of the World!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cha cha cha channnn

En el próximo capitulo.....

¿Veremos pronto el álbum musical de la abu? ¿Dejara los villancicos por la música rock? ¿Y los Mortifagos serán su banda? ¿Y que hará volví? ¿Bailara como Michael Jackson? (Eso, creo yo, espantara al publico) otra cosa: ¿Vieron que por poco un grupo de niños inocentes casi vence a Voldemort con todo y Mortifagos? ¿Es que acaso esos mocosos serán el nuevo ejercito de Dumbledore? ¿A estos quien los mando? ¿Harry potter? ¿o fue Rowling? ¿Tal ves esos tatus son controladores de cerebro? ¿O es que simplemente querían jugar con voldi–poo inocentemente? Momento. ¿Qué significara inocentemente para ellos? ¿usarlo de piñata? ¿Lanzarlo del puente? ¿Ponle la nariz a voldi-poo? ¿Será el azúcar que les dan? (Ya no les den) ¿vieron que en ese museo hay de todo? ¿Habrá peluches de los personajes? ¿de voldi? (Quien creen que seria el primero en comprarlo) y pasando a otro punto: ¿Qué canciones cantaran en el viaje de regreso? ¿Los últimos éxitos de Britney Spears? ¿O madona? ¿Malfoy cantara: Crazy for you? ¿Se la dedicara a voldi? (Si fuera él me lanzaría fuera del bus ).

Y la pregunta del Millón: ¿Rowling aceptara escribir lo que Voldemort quiera? ¿Es que acaso este será el fin de Harry Potter?

Cha cha cha channnn

Todas estas y otras interrogantes llegaran en el próximo capitulo...

Fecha de entrega del próximo capitulo: El 31 de febrero (jeje, era broma :p)


	5. Cap5: Una abuela siempre sera una abuela

**Cap5: Una abuela siempre será una abuela**

En la casa de Voldemort...

- Crabbe y Goyle –dijo Voldemort– sáquenla

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala de torturas (la abuela lo había decoro con cuadros y floreros).

Crabbe y Goyle vaciaron el pesado saco que cargaban. La figura de una mujer fue sacada y colocado en una silla delante de Voldemort. Detrás de el estaban los Mortifagos y la abuela (ya con su vestido de abuelita).

La abuela se quedo observando lo que tenia enfrente.

– ¡Hola! –dijo la figura- ¡Soy J. K. Rowling!

- Si, ya se quien eres muggle –dijo Voldemort- supongo que sabrás quien soy. ¿No? –comenzó a pasear alrededor de la silla de la invitada– si, ya debes saberlo. ¡Soy Lord Voldemort¡El mago más poderoso y malo del mundo¡Y tu simple muggle eres la causante de todos mis fracasos¡Así que te he traído aquí para que escribas todo lo que yo quiero¡Yo ganare y Potter perderá¡Entendiste!

No respondió.

- ¡Ahora estas bajo mi poder¡Yo gane¡Gane!

Los Mortifagos aplaudieron.

- ¡Es un placer conocerte! –contesto la figura sentada.

Todos se quedaron callados

- ¿Qué has dicho? –dijo Voldemort

- ¡Hola! –dijo otra vez– ¡Soy J.K. Rowling!

- ¿QUÉ? –dijo Voldemort

Alguien reía. Voldemort volteo y vio a su abuela que se cubría la boca intentando en vano ahogar una risita.

- ¡Hay Voldi! –dijo muerta de risa– ¿Qué no ves? –Voldemort y los demás la miraban intrigados- ¡Esta no es Rowling¡Es una estatua de cera!

- ¿QUÉ?

Voldemort y los demás Mortifagos se quedaron atónitos. Miraron nuevamente la figura, y se percataron que ni respiraba. La abuela se acerco a ella y le abrió el vestido por la espalda. Tenia un tablero. ¡Era un a especie de maniquí parlante!

- no es un humano –dijo- ¿No se dieron cuenta?

**ooo-Flash Back-ooo**

– Esos mocosos no nos encontraran aquí –dijo Voldemort– ¿dónde esta la abuela?

– creo que corrió con los niños.

– no sé porque eso no me sorprende TT

- ¡Hola! –dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Voldemort y los Mortifagos dieron vuelta de un brinco.

La figura de una mujer estaba sentada en una silla

- ¡soy j. K. Rowling¡Es un placer!

- ¡Es ella mi señor! –dijo Malfoy

- ¡Atrápenla! –dijo Voldemort.

Crabbe y Goyle la sujetan y la metieron en un saco.

**ooo-Fin del Flash Back-ooo**

-pues… –dijo Malfoy mordiéndose las uñas y mirando a Voldemort– ¿Mi señor?

Voldemort aun seguía atónito. Tenia los ojos bien abiertos.

Todos lo miraban expectantes, algunos, como Malfoy, se mordían las uñas y otros se abrazaban.

- un... un... quiere... decir –decía Voldemort como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros en unos segundo- que...pase por todo... eso... para ...nada.. ¡ESO... QUIERES... DECIR!

- Exacto voldi-poo

Voldemort hizo el ademán de querer ahorcar a su abuela, pero se contuvo. Respiro hondo y se sentó en su sillón.

– era un plan estúpido –agrego–. Desde el principio. ¿A quien se le ocurrió?

– ehm? –dijo Malfoy– ¿A usted?

– ¡estas insinuando que ...! –dijo Voldemort levantándose amenazadoramente– ¿Dices que yo me equivoque?

- ¡No mi señor! –se apresuro en decir Malfoy– ¡Solo que!

- ¡Ahora si veras! –saca su varita.

Los Mortifagos retroceden.

- ¡Ustedes...¿Qué haces abuela?

La abuelita le quito la varita y lo sentó a la fuerza en su sillón.

- Voldi, voldi, voldi –dijo meneando la cabeza– tienes que tranquilizarte.

- ¡Tranquilizarme¡ME METI A ESA COSA¡VIAJE KILÓMETROS ESCUCHANDO ESAS CANCIONES¡Y TU DICES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE!

– pues sí voldi-poo

- A-BU-BU-E –LAAAA!

- mira voldi –dijo ella- tú eres el mago más poderoso del mundo ¿Verdad?

- si, lo soy, pero...

- y Tú eres el mago más malo del mundo ¿Verdad?

- pues si, pero...

– entonces –dijo la abuelita– si eres el mago más poderoso y más malo¿Acaso no puedes con un niño?

Voldemort medito

- es verdad. ¡Es verdad! –dijo– ¡Yo solo podré matar a Potter!

- ¿Pero señor? –dijo Crabbe- ¿Es que acaso Rowling no escribe lo que hacemos?

- acaso Rowling escribió esto –dijo la abuela

- pues no –contesto Malfoy.

- entonces –dijo Voldemort- ¡yo soy dueño de mi destino¡ Yo hago lo que quiero! –los Mortifagos aplauden– ¡Y ahora quiero...!

- cenar -dijo la abuela

- ¡Exacto!... digo¡NO¡Abuela! ¬¬

- voldi ya paso la hora de la cena ¡Y si no comes no creces!

- pero abuela

- nada de peros ¡Eh dicho que a cenar y a cenar!

- ¡No tengo hambre!

- voldicito –dijo la abuela- no le lleves la contra a la abuelita. ¡Todos vamos a comer!

– ¡Yo mando! –dijo Voldemort molesto– ¡Y yo digo que ...!

– ¡Cenaremos! –dijo la abuela- ¡Quien quiere cenar! –los Mortifagos se mostraron indecisos­– y como premio¡Comeremos galletitas con leche!

Los Mortifagos vitorearon a la abuela y la siguieron.

- yo quiero lechecita –dijo crabbe

– y yo galletitas –dijo Goyle

- hay para todos muchachos –dijo la abuela saliendo del cuarto de torturas

- ¿Qué¡Oigan¡Alto! –pero ningún Mortifagos volteo– ¡Esto no puede ser¡Es que acaso mi abuela manda!

- por lo visto si mi señor –dijo malfoy

- ¿Tú? –dijo Voldemort– ¿Por qué no te has ido?

- es q yo lo prefiero a usted que a las galletas con leche

- no se si decir gracias ¬¬

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-quieren comportarse como personas adultas –decía Voldemort al día siguiente en el desayuno.

Todos los Mortifagos estaban sentados en la mesa tomando desayuno. La abuela les había hecho waffle con caritas sonrientes. Crabbe y Goyle jugaban poniéndose los waffle como mascaras.

- chicos –dijo la abuela- la comida es para comer y no para jugar.

- lo sentimos abuela –dijeron los dos y dejaron su "entretenido" juego

- ah ella si le hacen caso no ¬¬

- es que ella es la abuela –respondieron

- idiotas ¬¬

La abuela se levanto y golpeo su cucharita contra el taza llamando la atención.

- tengo que dar una noticia muy triste muchachos –todos la miraron– hoy vuelvo al asilo.

– ¿Qué? –dijeron todos

– ¡Te vas! –dijo Voldemort tratando de ocultar su alegría.

– si voldi-poo –agrego–. Me la he pasado muy bien este fin de semana, pero ya debo volver a mi asilo. Voldicito –dijo mirando a Voldemort y tomándolo de las manos– veo que tienes amigos que te quieren mucho y me alegra saber que estas bien y que tienes metas en la vida. No metas muy buenas, pero algo es algo.

- no sé si decir gracias...

- el caso es –continuo la abuela– que veo que ya no necesitas a la abuela, ya puedo irme tranquila.

– bueno –dijo Voldemort fingiendo tristeza, acercándose a ella y dandole palmaditas– estaré bien abuelita, ve tranquila, sigue la luz.. digo: sube a tu bus.

– Eso haré voldi

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

- escribanos abuela –dijo un Mortifagos. Estaban frente a la mansión, la abuela ya iba a subir a su bus.

- lo haré querido

- no se olvide de nosotros –dijo otro

- no lo haré, tranquilos

- mándenos galletitas –dijo Crabbe

- y lechecita –dijo Goyle

- lo haré cada fin de semana­ –dijo ella muy feliz- pero a cambio comerán sus verduras

- ¡Sí! –dijeron los Mortifagos

- Patéticos ¬¬ -dijo Voldemort- abuela... –agrego fingiendo tristeza- puedes irte, aunque te echaré mucho de menos.

- en serio voldicito –dijo ella

- ¡Claro! – dijo- ¡te añorare tanto!

- hay voldi –dijo conmovida- me encantaría quedarme, pero debo volver junto a mis amigos del asilo. Pero sabes que la abuela siempre piensa en ti.

- lo se abuelita –dijo él- y ahora sube, sube –dijo empujándola dentro del bus– escríbeme, etc, etc y yo te iré a visitar.

- lo dices enserio –dijo ella dentro del bus– entonces te esperare

- cualquier día iré –dijo él- vete ya.. quiero decir: ve o se hará muy de noche

– tienes razón voldi-poo –dijo ella y se sentó al volante– ¡Cuídense mucho chicos¡Adiosito!

– ¡adiós abuela! –dijeron los Mortifagos. Algunos se secaban con pañuelos.

- ¡Adiós abuela! –voldemort la despedia con la mano- ¡hasta nunca.. digo: hasta pronto!

- ¡Adiós¡Los quiero mucho! –dijo ella y cerro la puerta del bus, lo encendió y arranco. Los Mortifagos la vieron alejarse con tristeza. Todos entraron a la casa, excepto Voldemort y Malfoy que se habían quedado al final.

- no era tan malo no mi señor.

- pues –dijo Voldemort- si tienes razón, no era tan mala –agrego con sinceridad– bueno –dijo cambiando de tema– es hora de volver a nuestra rutina de siempre. ¡A trabajar!

Unos días después...

– Plan tras plan, tras plan, tras plan y ese mocoso sigue vivo. –dijo Voldemort. Estaba en su sala de reuniones– y yo vuelvo a pregunto a mis Mortifagos¿Por qué?

Los Mortifagos no dicen nada

– ¡y me respondo¡Porque estoy rodeado por inútiles¡Por eso!

– Mi señor –dijo Malfoy– es que Potter esta protegido por Dumbledore. Y no es...

– Ya se me ese cuento –dijo- Nosotros somos los Mortifagos. Yo soy lord Voldemort¡Él mago más poderoso y malo del mundo¡Y ganare¿y saben por que?

Se escucha el sonido de grillos

– para que pregunto -dijo– ¡Por que no le tengo miedo a nada!

Se escuchan el sonido de pasos y la puerta del salón se abre de par en par.

- ¡Oh¡Voldi-poo!

- ¡Abuela! –grito Voldemort sorprendido­

La abuela corre y abraza a Voldemort.

- te he extrañada tanto voldicito

– ¿Que haces aquí?

- es que como dijiste que me visitarías...

- ¡Pero abuela¡No ha pasado ni una semana desde que te fuiste!

- ya sé voldi- dijo ella- pero pensé: "Voldi-poo esta muy ocupado tratando de conquistar el mundo ¿Por qué no ahorrarle el trabajo de visitarme?" y adivina que pensé.

- no me digas, no quiero saber

- ¡volví! -dijo soltando a Voldemort– ¡Y por una temporada más larga! –­dijo alegremente– no es una gran idea

Los Mortifagos abrazaron a la abuela.

– ¡Abuela! –se quejo voldemort, dando una patada al piso– ¡Y tus amigos del asilo¿No los extrañaras?

– esa es la otra sorpresa

– ¿Qué sorpresa?

– Pues –dijo caminando hacia la puerta – es que les conté a mis amigos lo divertido que la pase contigo ese fin de semana y... ¿Adivina que?

- que ¬¬

Abrio la puerta de par en par dejando entrar unos veinte ancianitos. Todos con sus maletas.

– ¡Pasen muchachos! –dijo ella– ¡Este es mi nietecito voldi-poo! –mira a Voldemort y agrega–hemos decidió pasar una temporada junto a ti voldicito.

– dime que es broma –dijo arrodillándose– ¡Por favor! TT

– ¿Qué les dije muchachos? –dijo ella a sus amigos– ¡Mi nieto es tan gracioso!

- ahora si quiero que venga Potter –dijo él tapándose la cara- ¡Por favor tráiganlo!

- muchachos este es el salón –decía la abuelita– las habitaciones están arriba y les enseñare sus cuartos. Mañana haremos una excursión y voldicito nos llevara. ¡Ya verán que la pasaremos súper!

– ¿Qué de malo he hecho? –decía sollozando– ¡No es justoOooOOOoOOoO!

- ¡Nos vamos a divertir tanto muchachos!

- ¡Porque a mííííííííí¡PORQUEEEEEEE!

Fin

(creo?)

Preguntas sin resolver...

¿Acaso Voldemort podrá librarse de su abuela algún día¿O su casa se convertirá en el nuevo asilo¿Se llamara: "Los de la tercera edad contraatacan¿Entrenaran a los ancianitos para que se les unan¿O será todo lo contrario¿Esos ancianitos serán iguales o peores que la abuela¿O tal ves, al igual que Voldemort, ella tiene a sus abuelifagos?

Estas preguntas, como muchas otras se quedaran como... misterio sin resolver.

Muajajajajaja (suenan los rayos)

Muajajajajajaja

cacle, cacle

(de donde salió esa risa?)

* * *

Gracias a los que leyeron este fic, espero haberles alegrado un poco el dia. porq sus rewinwines me alegraron el mio .

nos veremos.!


	6. Trailer de la Segunda Temporada

En un estudio de grabaciones...

_Voz en off_: lista, suelto la pista:

Persona dentro de la cabina de grabaciones:

Sentada frente al mar

…tantarantantarantantan…

a voldy yo le di

…tantarantantarantantan…

Su sopa de melón

y besos a montón ,

Después le dije así

voldyyyy – pooooo

ooooooooooooo

voldyyyyy-pooooooo

oooooooo

ya vendré

por ti

y nunca me iré!

Reeeeeeeee

Reeeeeeeeeeee

_Voz en off:_ le quedo muy bien abuela, será el nuevo singler de la segunda temporada.

Abuela: crees q le guste a mi voldy-poo

_Voz en off:_ le encantara P (muajajajaja)

Abuela: me alegro mucho, bueno me voy a la casa de voldy-poo. Tengo q comprar cortinas, manteles, cuadros y muchas cosas más para la segunda temporada de la historia.

Sale la abuelita

_Voz en off:_ hay esta abuela, esta mas loca. Ahora a grabar:

"ante tanta expectativa y miles de cartas, la abuela que todos queremos (menos cierto mago tenebroso) vuelve con una nueva temporada, con más aventuras. Veremos romance, accion, suspenso, terror y…. y más cosas q luego se me ocurran P.

Así q ya saben, pasen la noticia, a la familia, los amigos, el vecino y a cuanto se les cruce en el camino.

_Voz en off:_ queda, ahora solo tengo q ir a visitar a un viejo amigo

…

¿Será verdad q la abuelita es más famosa que Leonardo Dicaprio y Brad Pitt¿Q nuevas cosas veremos esta temporada¿Veremos romance? Y si es así¿entre quienes¿Otra ves le tele llorona de malfoy y voldy¿Esta ves lucius Alfredo declara su amor a voldy Antonio¿o una tercera persona q se interpondrá entre ellos? (Cambios de tema q ya me dio cosa ¬¬) ya q la abuela estaba en un estudio de grabación¿grabo su álbum¿Cuál será el titulo¿"Lo que te dije mientras te daba la sopa"¿Tendremos invitado especial esta temporada también¿Quién será¿J.R.R. Tolkien¡Pero si esta muerto¿Cómo q se lo deje a usted abuela?... hey! Esta es mi maquina de escribir¡¡busquese la suya¿q¡Claro q me baño diario¿q tiene mis orejas¡Q va a hacer con ese jabón¡No¡Q me baño los sábados¡Aun no acabo mis preguntas¡ABUELA! TT


	7. Agradecimientos y Explicaciones

**Mi Abuela y Yo **

**Por: Dianis **

Habían pasado algunos meses desde la épica batalla… Bueno, mejor decimos el plan frustrado de lord voldermot (ósea voldy-poo). Al darse cuenta que su plan fallo decidió volver a los antiguos métodos (varitaen mano mismo zorro). Pero para alegría de mucho (una escritora loca con sus 55 rewinwines, los mortifagos, los fans del club "Abu-love-club", los ancianitos del asilo y el panadero de la esquina) y desdicha de otros (lord Voldemort alias "voldy-poo") vuelve la abuelita que es mas famosa que la abuela de matusalén (aun podrían ser de la misma promoción ¬¬) vuelve cargada de mas sorpresas. En pocas palabras mas: suspenso, terror, risas, misterio y romance (hay fo!).

Pero antes unos agradecimientos y dedicaciones:

A los amables lectores por sus 57 rewinwines

(Chicos son lo máximo!!)

A mis quetzales quetzaleros

(Por no mantenerme cuerda)

A mi marco

(Aunque quizás nunca lo lea U)

Y sobre todo a la abuelita que logro encontrarme P

Y antes q lo olvide: firma de autógrafos de la abuela 31 de febrero en tu ciudad!!!! Jeje, es broma, la abuela tiene su agenda ocupada.

Ya y sin mas preámbulos los invito a leer la segunda temporada de ¡Mi abuela y yo!


	8. 2da Temporada Cap1: Abuelita

**Cap1: Abuelita en busca de respuestas**

Era una tarde tranquila en la mansión ridley. Era hora de reunión. Las reuniones típicas de los mortifagos.

Voldemort se encontraba sentado en su silla, con las manos en la cabeza. Habían bajas: 11 mortifagos atrapados por aurores; 4 de ellos en el último intento de atrapar a potter y 7 por mostrar su credencial de mortifagos para que no les cobren pasaje en el autobús noctámbulo.

- que les costaba tele transportarse - decía- solo un puf¡NO¡No podían! Los pobrecitos no recordaban como¡Claro¡Si ni sus nombres recuerdan!

- pues… yo me llamo crabe -decía crabe- lo dice mi ropa interior.

- y yo goyle, también lo dice mi ropa interior.

Suenan los grillos

- estoy comenzando a creer q ninguno tiene cerebro ¬¬

- Lo que usted diga mi señor!!!

- me doy -voldemort se levanta- es hora de…

- a cenar!!!!

Los mortifagos se levantaron y salieron corriendo, unos empujando a otros.

Voldemort suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrado. Su abuela se había quedado con el los últimos 6 meses. aun no se acostumbraba a que su mansión estuviera limpia, el cuarto de tortura con cortinas y floreros, que todas las noches la abuela le contara historias antes de dormir a los mortifagos y que su ultimo cumpleaños la abuela lo haya celebrado con una función especial de los mortifagos bailando triller y con piñata. Estaba buscando el momento preciso para mandar a la abuela a timbuktu, por correspondencia y sin regreso, o quizás decirle que desea dar un paseo en tren y zas! lanzarla a las vías del tren. Todos eran buenos planes, se decía, pero por ahora sus únicos planes de muerte y venganza eran para harry potter. Así que dejo de pensar como hacer estampita a su abuela y salio al comedor suspirando.

Voldy-poo // voldy-poo// voldy-poo// voldy-poo//

voldy-poo// voldy-poo// voldy-poo//

voldy-poo// voldy-poo//

voldy-poo//

En el comedor:

- gracias por los alimentos - decían los mortifagos menos voldermot.

La abuela tomo su lugar en la mesa junto a voldemort y comenzó a comer. Pero el no comía, solo suspiraba.

- pasa algo voldy? -dijo al verlo

- es que…

- le falta sal a tu sopa¿Esta caliente? Yo la soplo por ti

- no abuela, no es eso

- entonces?

- mira -dijo el

La abuela lo miro fijamente y saco con pañuelo que mojo con su saliva y comenzó a limpiarle la cara - yo te la saca

- ABUELA!

- ya se, te dolió. Ya paso, ya paso.

- abuela ¬¬

- dime

- desde que vives aquí…

- aja

- es que…

- si

- pues, yo creo que deberías visitar a tus amigos en el asilo.

- pero voldycito ellos entienden que mi lugar es junto a ti. Tengo que ayudarte para que no sientas el estrés de las presiones de tus metas.

- abuela, ya soy adulto ¡y se cuidarme solo!

- pero voldy, cuando llegue te encontré flaco, cansado, ojeroso y sin ilusiones.

- ¬¬

- es decir: el deber de toda abuela es cuidar a su nieto ¡y esta abuela hara lo que tiene que hacer!

- pero…

- he dicho!

Nota mental de voldemort: no descartar el tren ¬¬

- Además -dijo la abuela- aun tengo un cucharón bajo la manga!

- que??

- niños terminen de comer. Lucius querido te toca lavar los platos junto con voldy. Los veo luego.

La abuela sale

- a donde va su abuela mi señor -dijo malfoy

- creo que a conseguir mas cucharones -suspira y juega con su comida.

- le enfrió la sopa mi señor

- yo puedo solo lucius ¬¬

Voldy-poo // voldy-poo// voldy-poo// voldy-poo//

voldy-poo// voldy-poo// voldy-poo//

voldy-poo// voldy-poo//

voldy-poo//

La abuela ya en su habitación cierra la puerta y abre su armario. Quita la manta debajo de la cual hay… una computadora?.

- haber -dijo sacando un grueso tomo q decía "Computación para dummies"- paso uno, conecte el aparato a…

Mientras tonto digo tanto en la cocina…

- pásame el secador lucius -voldemort y lucius lavaban los platos.

- aquí tiene mi señor- decía mientras terminaba de colocar los restos de comida en el triturador de basura.- señor le puedo preguntar algo?

- dime lucius

- pues… siempre me he preguntado, su abuela, de que lado de su familia es?

- sencillo, me sorprende que no lo hayas notado ya lucius – mi abuela es mi abuela de parte de … Suena el triturador de basura… y eso es todo. Quedo claro?

- muy claro mi señor.

Aquella noche la abuela se la paso leyendo su manual de computadoras. Ya eran las seis de la mañana cuando habían entrado "online" y averiguado todo lo que tenia que saber.

- bueno, eso lo explica todo -dijo al cabo de un rato de leer una pagina dedicada a harry potter- ya veo, ya veo. ¡Oh¡El desayuno!. - se levanta y sale de su habitación

15 minutos después…

- Goyle y Crabe a ustedes les toca lavar los paltos. Esta bien?

- si abuelita

- voldy-poo, hijito tengo q salir. Te las podrás arreglar sin mi por un par de horas.

- si fueran un par de años…

- que dijiste?

- que ni en un par de años me las arreglare sin ti abuela.!

- hay voldy solo saldré por un par de horas esta bien¿ y que divertida actividad harán hoy?

- lo usal -dijo voldemort haciendo un ademán con la mano- unas cuantas torturas y asesinatos

- ok -dijo la abuela dándole palmadas- te dejo para que "tortures y asesines" -dijo asiendo comillas con las manos- estos chicos. Nos vemos

-anda con cuidado!... y no has pensado en tomar un tren?

- como?

- no nada -dijo al verla salir

- se portan bien niños

- si abuela -dijeron al unísono los mortifagos

- pensare en ti todo el camino voldy-poo.

- y yo haré lo mismo ¬¬

- nos vemos

Se va la abuela

- por fin un poco de maldad en paz. ¬¬

- pero a donde ira su abuela mi señor?

- no se -dijo cruzando sus dedos -mi una esperanza es que le de Alzheimer por el camino y no vuelva. Seria muy feliz TT

Cha cha cha channnnnnnnnnnnn

En el próximo capitulo de "Mi abuela y yo"

¿Qué se traerá entre manos esta dulce y encantadora ancianita¿es q habar una nueva oferta de jarrones y cortinas para decorar calabozos y salones de torturas¿O es que acaso fue a recoger la fotos que mando revelar del cumpleaños de voldy-poo¿de voldy con su chipote chillón¿y se habrá puesto su gorrito¿Le habran cantada "las mañanitas"? (Estas son las mañanitas que cantamos para ti, a los magos tenebrosos se las cantamos así, despierta voldy despierta… ) ¿Pueden creer que nos perdiéramos el cumpleaños de voldy¿Lo habrá filmado la abuela¿Habrá bailado triller¿Y la piñata¿Hicieron una de harry potter¡No me dieron pastel! Que mal, y eso que yo hago la historia ¬¬ ¿y cual fue el motivo del cumpleaños¿Barney? (ni a el se lo deseo ¬¬) ¡y malfoy¿es que acaso podrá declarar su profundo amor a voldy-poo¿Cómo lo llamara el cuando nadie lo escucha¿Voldy-boy?¿Caramelito¿puchipu?

Esas y otras interrogantes en nuestro próximo episodio de nuestra abuela favorita.

Fecha de entrega del próximo capitulo: esta ves no serán 2 años p


	9. Cap2: ¿Qué hace una abuela

**Cap2¿Qué hace una abuela cuando sale al parque?**

- lo que no sospecha mi voldy-poo es q mis cucharones aun sirven, -dijo muy contenta sentada en un parque. Curiosamente tejiendo una chompa con una "V" en medio - ya debe de llegar –Coloca un sobre bajo su banca y corre a esconderse -Oh allí esta – ella levanta un periódico y se cubre la cara.

Un niño, bueno más bien un adolescente caminaba mirando a todos. Se sienta en una banca sola. Mira para todos lados y recoge un sobre que hay en el piso. Lo abre y lee:

Estimado "niño que vivió":

Tengo en mi poder las fotos del escándalo. Si no desea que tu secreto salga a la luz. Ven a la dirección aquí escrita. Sea puntual y no faltes. Se le sugeriría venir de etiqueta.

Atentamente Abue-lta DV

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo- es la casa de voldemort - Es que acaso el …. Lo sabe???? – mira para todos lados y sale corriendo.

- muy bien

La abuelita se va. Tarareando: "fiesta, que fantastica esa fiesta" … "sopa de caracol"

Voldy-poo // voldy-poo// voldy-poo// voldy-poo//

- ¡No¡Bestias¡Animales! – decía voldemort en el sótano- es "AVADA KEDAVRA" ¡No avanza la cabra! . ¡BRUTOS!

- lo sentimos mi señor –decían crabe y goyle.

- AH!! –voldemort se sujeta la cabeza- para esto reviví¡Lucius¿Lucius¿Dónde estas?

- mi señor voldemort: usted es el mas grande mago tenebroso que yo haya conocido – escribía lucius en una maquina de escribir- mi admiración por usted ha crecido a tal punto que he llegado a verlo con ojos de…

- LUCIUS!!!!!!!

- Voy mi señor- dijo guardando la maquina de escribir bajo su cama- voy!!

- lucius¿Dónde te metes?

- ehm… yo?? Ehm… en el baño

Voldy-poo // voldy-poo// voldy-poo// voldy-poo//

Mientras tonto… digo tanto:

En hogwarts…

- lo que trato de hacerle entender profesor Dumblendore – dijo hermione. Ella estaba en la oficina de dumblendore- es que tenemos que….

- ¡PROFESOR DUMBLENDORE! - grito ron al entrar a su oficina- ¡HARRY SE HA IDO!

- ¿Qué dices ron? –dijo levantándose.

- harry se fue a enfrentar a voldemort y no quiere q lo busquemos.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso ron? –pregunto hermione

Ron leyó una nota: "me fui a enfrentar a voldemort" "no me busquen" firma harry.

- hum ¬¬

- que haremos profesor?

- esto es lo que haremos –dijo- yo iré buscarlo. Camuflado.

- ¿Camuflado? -pregunto hermione- pero… como¡Lo descubrirán!

- no sera asi. Tengo un muy buen disfraz –saca unos lentes con bigote y se los pone- a ver adivine quien soy.

hermione y ron: plop!

Voldy-poo // voldy-poo// voldy-poo// voldy-poo//

Mientras tonto… digo tanto…

En la mansión de voldy-poo…

-vamos niños, vamos –decía la abuela a los motifagos- coloquen bien ese mantel.

- si abuelita

- ya estas listo voldy

voldemort baja mirando con extrañes su casa. (Adivinen porque). Su mansión había sido "redecorada" con fotos de el: bebe, niño y adulto. En una sale con su muy conocido ropon, en la de niño mirando con cara de pocos amigos a todos ya que le habían puesto un traje de marinerito y en la de adulto con el mismo traje de marinerito.

- M-me pu-ue-des-s-s de-cir-r qu-e-e es-s –est-o-o??? – dijo tratando de contenerse.

- estoy es una fiesta voldy

- ahy me da- dijo sentándose- ahy me da!

- que hijito??

- un ataque…… de…- iba a decir cuando la abuela le pone el inhalador en la boca.

- respira mi hijito -dijo- hace tanto tiempo q no te da un ataque.

- será porque estoy muerto ¬¬

- Voldy! Tu siempre con tus cosas –y le da un coscorrón.

- au!!! ¬¬

Suena el timbre de la puerta (que por cierto suena a música de funeral)

- vamos voldy! Nuestros invitados.

- dirás TUS invitados- dijo-. Yo me voy a mi habitación a hacer lo q hago todas las noche

- que hace todas las noches mi señor? - pregunta malfoy-

- tratar de conquistar el mundo Lucius. –dijo- buenas noche… -abuela!

La abuela lo coge de la túnica y lo jala a la puerta.

- no mi voldy, es nuestra reunión y nuestra fiesta - dice jalándole los cachetes- vamos a abrir juntos esa puerta.

- ¬¬

- ponte derecha esa corbata! –dice

- pero si no tengo ¬¬

La abuela le coloca una corbata michi.

- ahora si

- espero sea una broma ¬¬

La abuela abre la puerta…

-pasa harry querido

- Po-potter???

Cha cha cha channnnnnnnnnnnn

¿Pero que rayos paso hoy¿Cómo es posible que nuestra dulce ancianita se haya unido al lado oscuro de la fuerza¿Es que acaso no entendí la parte de "Como odio a ese pitufo"¿Cree q voldy lo quiere invitar para tomar el te? Y hablando de voldy y sus cosas ¿traje de marinerito¿es que acaso ya dejo la moda Michael Jackson y se esta en la moda kiko? Además como potter fue tan pero tan… bueno ustedes me entienden ¿es medio suicida no? (corcho corcho ¬¬) momento…. ¿y cual será la foto del escándalo¿Es que acaso esa foto es la de él pegándose la cicatriz¿Es todo un merchandiser¿Sin la cicatriz no vende?

Estas y otras interrogantes……

Pronto


	10. Cap3: A Cenar con mi Abuela

**Cap3: A cenar con mi abuela**

- Potter??- dijo lucius

- Pasa harry querido –dijo la abuela- q encanto q aceptaras venir.

- abuela -.dijo voldemort- este no es potter. Q no es obvio?

Un muñeco tipo espantapájaros estaba en la puerta medio chueco.

- Hasta un tonto se daría cuenta.

Crabbe y goyle le dan la mano: es un placer harry.

- me doy ¬¬

Pero mientras ellos estaban dándole la mano se escucho un ruido. Todos voltearon a ver la chimenea. De repente. Algo cayo.

- A.. –dijo medio levantándose y tropezando con su túnica- Aja! Creías q seria tan tonta- se acomoda las gafas chuecas- digo tonto para entrar por la puerta delantera? Ja¡Puesta te fallaron tus cálculos voldemort!

- pues ha venido a mi casa sabiendo q estaría llena de mortifagos ¬¬

Harry medita – ehm…. Pues…. En guardia!

Voldemort saca su varita y se pone en guardia.

- harry querido! –dijo la abuela poniéndose delante- estas lleno de hollín

- abuela quieres quitarte de en medio! Q no ves q intento matarlo ¬¬

- vamos voldy si yo traje a harrycito aquí no fue para q lo "mataras" –dijo haciendo mímicas con los dedos- esta aquí para q sepan arreglar sus diferencias

Harry y voldemort: O.ó

Y ahora a cenar! –dijo la abuela

- Abuela voy a matarlo ahora y si yo digo q lo haré ahora es q lo haré –dijo Voldemort

Voldy-poo // voldy-poo// voldy-poo// voldy-poo//

voldy-poo// voldy-poo// voldy-poo//

voldy-poo// voldy-poo//

voldy-poo//

- No q me "ibas a matar" –dijo harry a los 10 minutos.

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa harry y voldemort estaban frente a frente solamente separados por la abuela.

-y lo haré ¬¬

La abuela estaba terminando de colocar los paltos.

Goyle mira a harry q esta a su costado

- por enésima vez no soy santa claus! –dijo este enojado.

- oh… lo q tu digas santa.

- me doy ¬¬

- muy bien chicos –dijo sentándose- voldy quieres dar las gracias antes de servir la mesa.

- ¬¬

- no quieres? Pero si a ti de niño te encantaba….

- esta bien! Esta bien lo haré!- dijo levantándose- Damos gracias por estos alimentos. Y pedimos por las almas caídas. En especial por una q se ira pronto muy pronto. A aquella almo solo le digo lo siguiente¡Sigue la luz pitufo ¡Sigue la luz!

Harry: ¬¬

- muy bonito voldy- dijo la abuela

- se me salio del corazon

- ahora si a comer. Y cuéntame harry. Cuando tu y mi voldy dejaron de ser amigos?

- abuela –dijo voldemort- este enano -dijo poniendo enfazis en la palabra "enano"-y yo nunca hemos sido amigos y nuca lo seremos

Harry: y eso me debe importa ¬¬

-oh harry no le hagas caso –esta muy ocupado con sus… voldy tienes salsa aquí –y saco un pañuelo para secarlo- ya esta

Voldemort: ¬¬

- vaya voldemort no sabia q tenias abuela

- si tengo –dijo mirándolo con odio – y tu?

- ese fue un golpe bajo-dijo harry- y no tendré por culpa de quien no tendre abuela¬¬

- come mas pastel de carne harry querido -dijo la abuela

Mente de voldy: disfruta tus últimos días potter. Pronto veras q lord voldemort tiene muchas sorpresas para ti en esta cena Muajajajajja!

Mente de Malfoy: q lindo se ve mi señor cuando planea muertes

Mente de voldy: porq me mirara tanto malfoy? Q raro es ¬¬

Mente de Malfoy: suspira

Voldemort mira a Crabe q estaba con una carrito trayendo el postre. Dejando uno a cada invitado.

Mente de voldy: Lo que potter no sabe es q puse una pequeña poción en un poster. Todos los postres son verdes solo uno amarillo. Según mis indicaciones el postre amarrillo será tu fin (pensaba mientras Crabe repartía los postres) no dolerá … bueno al menos no a mi.

Crabe repartió todos los postres dejando solo el amarillo para harry. Harry coge su cuchara y prueba el postre. Y la suelta de golpe

- q pasa harry querido?-dijo la abuela

- SIIIIIIIIII- grita voldemort levantándose de su asiento- POR FIN LO LOGRE!!!

Pero en eso harry se levanta

- lo siento, es q como estaba helado pues me congele

- oh - dijo la abuela- y q habías logrado voldy?

- ehm… nada –jala a Crabe de la túnica y le susurra- q no le habías puesto la poción al postre amarillo?

- si lo hice, pero habían muchos amarillos

- q? – dijo voldemort- no seas tarado –dijo señalando el postre amarillo de harry- ese es el único amarillo.

- no mi señor, ese es verde

- eres una bestia ¬¬.

En eso un mortifago cae al suelo y convulsiona.

- genial, una baja menos, y ese era el q me traía el pan ¬¬

Voldy-poo // voldy-poo// voldy-poo// voldy-poo//

voldy-poo// voldy-poo// voldy-poo//

voldy-poo// voldy-poo//

voldy-poo//

- estuvo muy rica la cena abuela gracias – dijeron al terminar de cenar.

- ya basta!!! –grito voldemort – potter tu y yo tendremos nuestro duelo ahora ¡Saca tu varita¡ Nadie impedirá que cumpla con el sueño de mi vida!

- ya basta voldy! –dijo la abuela- deja a harrycito en paz q no ves q recién ha cenado.

- déjelo abuela –dijo harry- quieres q pelemos pues lo haremos –y saco su varita

- música para mis oídos ¡Prepárate!

Tocan la puerta

- yo voy -dijo la abuela

- es q acaso uno no puede matar con tranquilidad!!!!

La puerta se abre y aparece Dumbledore

- harry he venido por ti

- Harry este encantador señor cuya identidad desconozco por su buen disfraz viene por ti -dijo la abuela

- hum ¬¬ ... dumbledore! Que haces aquí!

- q? –dijo y se saco las gafas- vaya se debieron descomponer en el camino. Vine por harry, Tom.

- eso no es justo! –dijo voldemort golpeando con un pie el piso- justo lo iba a matar!

Las luces se apagan

Todos¿?

Se escuchan forcejeos y un grito. Cuando se enciende la luz todos están asustados y lucius abraza a voldy

-lucius ¬¬

- lo siento mi señor

- harry! –dice dumbledore

Harry yace en el piso

Cha cha cha channnnnnnnnnnnn

¿Qué pasar en el próximo capitulo?¿es q acaso por fin voldemort a cumplido la mas grande meta de su vida¿por fin "desinfecto su vida" "mato a su cucaracha" "piso a su hormiga", etc, etc? Una pregunta¿y si ya cumplió con el sueño de si vida¿Qué hará ahora¿coleccionar estampitas¿Hacer deporte? (hum.. ideas para otros fics)

Y sobre todo la pregunta del millos¿es q acaso este es el fin de harry potter?

Estas y otras interrogantes……

En una semana, lo prometo


	11. Cap4: Un juicio al estilo de la Abuela

**Cap4: Un juicio al estilo de la Abuela**

- A ver repítemelo otra vez –dijo voldemort

- Este es su juicio mi señor – dijo malfoy

La sala de voldemort se había convertido en una especie de sala de audiencia. Los mortifagos estaban sentados detrás de el en butacas y unos llevaban carteles que decían: "liveren hal zeñor voldemort" "ess inozente" "liverenlo"!

- son unas bestias ¬¬ -dijo voldemort- donde esta la abuela?

- pues… – Comenzó a decir malfoy mirando el estrado del juez. Cuando voldemort vio quien era la jueza casi se cae. La abuela estaba acomodando las fotos de voldy y un mantel en su podio.

- se puede saber q haces aquí?? – dijo voldemort acercándose a ella.

- pues voy a ser la jueza de tu juicio voldy–poo

- QUE COSA!!!!

- pero voldy, yo se que tu eres inocente así q no tienes porque preocuparte. – dijo la abuela.

- y porque no fuiste mi abogada ¬¬

- bueno porque lucius se veía tan entusiasmado

Voldemort miro a lucius que estaba colocando fotos de voldemort y un mantel en su escritorio.

- que raro es ¬¬ -dijo voldemort- y de que se me acusa?

La abuela miro al… se podía decir "muerto". Harry potter yacía en una urna misma blanca nieves. Dumblendore estaba junto a el acomodando su escritorio. Atrás de él estaban ron y ginny q llorar cual Maria Magdalena.

- pero si yo no lo mate! Ganas no me faltaban pero no fui yo!!!

- descuida voldy yo te creo –dijo la abuela- ya vamos a comenzar, ponte derecha la corbata

- no tengo corbata ¬¬

- ahora si –le pone su corbata michi.

- abuela ¬¬

- de nada hijito. Ahora ve a tu sitio.

Voldemort se sienta

- estamos aquí reunidos para dar inicio al juicio de "quien mato a harry potter?". –dijo la abuela- el abogado del acusado puede comenzar.

- gracias señora jueza – dijo lucius- señores del juzgado. (El juzgado estaba compuesto: goyle, hermione, y los gatos de la abuela), yo digo y me respondo como todos sabemos el señor voldemort y el difunto señor harry potter nunca se llevaron bien, siempre estaban en "constante guerra" –dijo lucius haciendo mímicas con las manos- y bueno de vez en cuando mandaba a un pequeño mortifago a acabar con el… y a veces uno q otro dementor – se agarra la barbilla y piensa- aunque también mandamos a un hombre lobo...

Mente de voldy: lo matare ¬¬

- de cualquier manera –dijo malfoy- es q acaso ese es motivo para q el lo mate? -mira a cada uno del jurado- yo no lo creo- se va y se sienta junto a voldemort- no se preocupe mi señor ya lo tenemos ganado

- si… clarooooo –dijo voldemort

- muy bien lucius –dijo la abuela- Ahora es el turno del señor Dumbledore.

- Gracias señora jueza. Esta muy claro para los aquí presentes q voldemort trato de matar a harry potter desde q nacio!

Todos miran a voldemort

Voldemort (con cara de inocente): nah!!!

- y q intento envenenarlo muchas veces! –dijo dumblendore

Todos vuelven a miran a voldemort

Voldemort (con cara de indignación): yo!!! Cuando???

- sin contar las veces q lo amenazo delante de testigos!

Todos vuelven a miran a voldemort

Voldemort (con cara de santo): estábamos jugando.

- con todas estas pruebas no me cabe la menor duda de que el individuo sentado alli –señala la mesa de voldemort- mato a harry potter.

- soy inocente!!! –dijo lucius levantándose

- creo q se refiere a mi lucius –dijo voldemort

- oh

- ya habiendo escuchado a los dos lados –dijo la abuela tejiendo una chompa- puede pasar la defensa a llamar a sus testigos.

- llamo a crabbe al estrado –dijo lucius

Crabbe sube al estrado

- hola Goyle –dice al jurado

- hola Crabbe – dice goyle desde el jurado

- q haces alli goyle?

- soy el jugado

- oh.. ¡yo también quiero ser jugado!

- es jurado idiota –dijo voldemort desde su silla

- lo q usted diga mi señor -respondieron al unisono

- son unas bestias ¬¬

- pon atención crabbe –dice malfoy – juras…

- Juro lealtad al señor oscuro, señor de señores, enemigo del niño q vivió, malo entre los malos, asesino des….

- ese juramento no idiota! –le grita lucius tapándole la boca.

- oh lo siento.

- crabbe –dice malfoy- solo responde las preguntas.

- si

- bueno… -dice malfoy- crabbe tu q conoces a lord voldemort. Puedes decirnos como es el

- pues el señor voldemort es muy bueno…

Voldemort sonríe

- cuando no nos tortura, ni nos da azotes, ni nos pega, ni nos…

Lucius le tapa la boca otra vez.

- su señoría – no mas preguntas

- el turno de la fiscalia –dice la abuela (y sigue tejiendo su chompa)

- gracias su señoría –dice dumblendore- dime crabbe, el señor voldemort dijo alguna ves que mataría a harry potter?

- pues así como decirlo… –mira a voldemort y a malfoy q hacian señas- hola mi señor!!

- eso me pasa por comprar secuaces en días d 3 x 1 ¬¬

- pues –prosiguió crabbe- solía decir- "atrapare a ese pitufo así sea lo ultimo q haga", cosas como.

-gracias crabbe –dijo voldemort- no mas preguntas.

El jurado murmuraba.

- estoy perdido ¬¬ -dijo voldemort.

- no se preocupe mi señor ya se me ocurrirá algo

-como que ¬¬

Después de haber llamado a unos cuantos testigos sin importancia (léase un par de gatos de la abuela) todo apuntaba a q voldy estaba condenado.

- mi señor –dijo malfoy- he llamado a todos los q podrían poner su testimonio a nuestro favor.

- llámame a mi entonces imbecil –dijo voldemort- con uno par de avada kedavra ya veras como me ponen en libertad.

- ehm... pues…

- q tratas d insinuar ¬¬

- no, nada mi señor

- es el turno de la fiscalia –dijo la abuela-

- llamo al señor ronald Bilius weasley –dijo dumbledore.

Ron camino hacia el estrado y se sienta. Miro a voldemort q rompía un lápiz en dos.

- tengo q hacerlo profesor –dijo ron nervioso.

-ron… ¬¬ -dijo hermione desde el estrado.

Ron miro a hermione q lo miraba con ojos asesinos, luego a voldemort q rompía dos lápices a la vez, hermione con los puños en forma de amenaza, voldemort arrancando un pedazo de lapiz con los dientes.

- estas bien ron? –dijo dumbledore

- si-i atesti-i-i-gu-are-e-e… -dijo temblando mirando a hermione

- buen chico ron –dijo hermione sonriendo

- esa mocosa causa más miedo q yo?

- dime ron –dijo dumbledore- q decía la carta q dejo Harry Potter antes de dejar hogwarts?

- q se iba a ir a buscar a voldemort y q no lo buscáramos.

- y porque crees q harry haría eso? - dijo dumbledore- creo q ha quedado demostrado q lord voldemort ha intentado matarlo en mas d una oportunidad.

- es q acaso no pueden olvidar uno q otro basilisco y de más ¬¬ -dijo voldemort a malfoy.

- pues harry quería recuperar algo suyo… -dijo mirando blanco harry… digo a harry- harry me hizo prometer q no diría nada.

- q cosa ron? –pregunto dumbledore

- es q harry…

- ron –dijo dumbledore - harry esta muerto.

Gynni estallo en llanto

- ¡JUSTO CUANDO NOS HICIMOS NOVIOS! – siguió llorando- NUNCA PUDE SER LA SEÑORA DE POTTER!!!

- creo q puedes romper la promesa.

- pues…-comenzo ron a decir- harry quería recuperar unas…

- NO LO DIGAS!!!!! –grito una voz.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando de donde salio la voz

-Tú-ú? –dijo voldemort

…

………

…..

……….

¿Podrá voldy-poo librarse de esta¿O ahora si se va derechito al matadero¿Es q acaso le podremos crees? (bueno no nos culpes voldy, tus intenciones nunca fueron muy "inocentes" q digamos) ¿vieron q hermione causo mas terror q el mismo voldemort?¿Hermione asustara más que el cuco? (bueno, a ron) ¿y de quien era esa voz¿la conciencia de voldy¿es q acaso será pepe grillo que se quedo sin trabajo?¿ y la abuelita q todos queremos aceptara q su voldy-poo es culpable d lo q se le acusa?

Estas y todas las interrogantes en el próximo capitulo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno hay esta el cap q demoro y demor en subir (no me acribillen) el proximo sera la conlcusion de nuestra abuelita ante estos sucesos... "misteriosos"

los quiero gatos nn


	12. Cap 5: Conclusiones de una abuela

**Cap 5: Conclusiones de una abuela**

-NO LO DIGAS!! –grito una voz.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando de donde salio la voz

-Tú-ú? –dijo voldemort

Harry se había levantado. (con un chinchon en la cabeza por el golpe q se dio contra su urna)

-ron prometiste q no dirías nada! -dijo harry.

- y no lo iba a hacer! -mira a hermione- bueno, quizás si.

-harry estas vivo! -dijo la abuela y corrió a abrazarlo.

-harry!! -grito ginny desde las gradas y corrio igual q la abuela- tu!!

-oh no -dijo harry.

Ginny en lugar de abrazarlo lo tumbo al suelo y le hizo una llave nelson

-como se te ocurre hacerme algo así! A MI! A LA FUTURA SEÑORA POTTER!!

- no!! ginny- lo puedo explicar -dijo golpeando el piso con su mano- me rindo, me rindo.

-así q estaba vivo -dijo voldemort claramente decepcionado

- vaya, ya era hora -dijo alegremente Dumbledore

- lo sabias todo este tiempo?

- claro

- no te creo nada -dijo voldemort (H: ginny!! ya!! me duele!! G: esto es para q aprendas!)

- perfectamente entendible tom –dijo dumbledore alegremente

- no me llame tom!

- no es maravilloso voldy-poo!! -dijo la abuela abrazándolo- eres inocente!

- pues creo q trate de hacérselos saber -dijo poniendo cara de falso resentimiento.

- lo siento voldy-poo

- y yo tambien voldy-poo- dijo dumbledore

- y nosotros señor voldy-poo -dijeron los mortifagos

-q no me digan!! Saben q ... no quiero nada ya TT

- lo sabia mi señor! -Grito lucius- lo supe todo este tiempo!

- ehm.. claro malfoy ¬¬

- bueno aclarado este asunto -dijo dumbledore mientras ginny levantaba a harry del suelo, mientras harry trataba de respirar, mientras ron se escondía de hermione y mientras hermione rompía otra pluma- nosotros nos vamos.

- pues debería matarlo solo por el hecho de levantar falsas acusaciones sobre mi!

- si... -dijo harry ya más tranquilo- y luego revisaremos las otras acusaciones.

- q acusaciones harry querido-dijo la abuela

- no le hagas caso abuela -dijo voldemot- el solo ve el lado negativo de las cosas.

- negativo?? -dijo casi gritando

- eso lo dejaremos para otro día -dijo dumbledore poniéndose en medio- solo una batalla por día.

- momento! -dijo voldemort- se puede saber porque hiciste tanto teatro con eso de estar muerto gusano?

- al único que le sale perfecto es a mi señor! -dijo malfoy

- ehm... gracias lucius -dijo voldemort.

- no tengo porque responder eso -dijo harry cruzándose de brazos.

-a es verdad-dijo la abuela y rebusco en su bolso, sacando pañuelos (que le dio a voldy), pastillas (que le dio a voldy), caramelos de menta (que metió a la boca de voldy)- aquí esta!

- n-no abuela -dijo nerviosamente harry- déjelo lo después...

- no, harry querido -dijo esta sacando un fajo de fotos y dandole una a harry- te dije que te la daría y la abuelita de voldy cumple sus promesas

Harry casi la agarro cuando voldemrort de la quito.

-vaya... interesante.. -dijo sosteniéndola con una mano y con la otra a harry q luchaba a por la foto.

-da-damela! -decía mientras trataba de zafarse.

-q es eso harry? -dijo ginny.

-nada ginny! nada!! -dijo tratando de quitarle la foto a voldemort.

-ups! -dijo este y soltó la foto q fue a parar justamente en las manos de ginny.

Ron, hermione, dumbledore y los mortifago se colocaron tras ginny para ver la foto.

Harry aparecía con la camisa un poco abierta y con para de pasársela fenomenal junto a... Mytril la LLorona!

Cada uno fue apartándose del lado de ginny despacio.

Harry trato de hacer lo mismo

- HAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRY JAAAAAAAAAMESSSSS POOOOOOOOOOOTTEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

- puedo explicarlo! -dijo rogando misericordia

- ASI QUE POR ESO TE HACIAS EL MUERTO NO!

- no! no es lo q parece! ella me puso algo en la bebida!! ginny yo no!! TT

- DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS! ESCUCHAS!!

- piedad TT

- no no -dijo voldemort- mal chico potter, malo malo.

- tiene una interesante colección abuela -decía dumbledore viendo las fotos de voldemort

- es q mi voldy es mi adoración -decía mientras le enseñaba las fotos (G: OLVIDATE DEL QUIDICHT POR UN MES! / H: si TT)- esta es de su primera visita al circo

- ABUELA!!

- bueno es mejor irnos -dijo dumblendor sonriendo- tom, abuela, señores -ron, hermione y ginny (que sostenía a harry de la túnica) se sujetaron a el- Adios

y desaparecieron.

- que visitas más encantadoras -dijo la abuelita mirando a voldemort.

- no tiene nada de encantador cenar con tu peor enemigo, que te enjuicien por algo q no hiciste y encima ser humillado delante de tus enemigos ¬¬

- o vamos voldy no seas tontito

- como q no sea...!!

- a cenar

Todos salieron dejando a voldemort gritar como loca ... perdón loco

- esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre -dijo mirando vació el salón

- pero yo siempre estaré junto a usted mi señor

- ehm... gracias lucius... creo. u.u

--

Voldy-poo sSsSs Voldy-poo sSsSs Voldy-poo sSsSs

Voldy-poo sSsSs Voldy-poo sSsSs

Voldy-poo sSsSs

Unos días después...

– Plan tras plan, tras plan, tras plan y ese mocoso sigue vivo. –dijo Voldemort. Estaba en su sala de reuniones – y yo vuelvo a pregunto a mis Mortifagos ¿Por qué?

Los Mortifagos no dicen nada

– ¡y me respondo¡ ¡Porque estoy rodeado por inútiles! ¡Por eso!

– Mi señor –dijo Malfoy– es que Potter esta protegido por Dumbledore. Y no es...

– Ya te dije que ya me se ese cuento –dijo- Nosotros somos los Mortifagos. Yo soy lord Voldemort ¡Él mago más poderoso y malo del mundo¡ Y ganare ¿y saben por que?

Se escucha el sonido de grillos

– para que pregunto –dijo sentandose en su sofa– ¡Por que no le tengo miedo a nada!

- bien dicho voldy –dijo la abuela aplaudiendo.

- gracias abuela –dijo desanimadamente.

- aunque aun no comprendo porque no te llevas bien con harry querido –dijo pensando- a mi me pareció adorable

- basta abuela ¬¬

- no te preocupes voldy-poo –dijo la abuela- tu abuela siempre te apoyara!

- bueno –dijo- no hay nada peor q esto

De repente la puerta se abre de par en par.

- vieja!! –dijo un ancianito q acababa de llegar.

- abuelo?? –dijo voldemort

- viejo? –dijo la abuela- que haces aquí?

- como q que hago aquí – dijo el abuelo dándole la maleta a un mortifago- pues hace unos días me di cuenta q dejaste el asilo –dijo pensando- como me tarde tanto en notar tu ausencia… en fin.. Tommy!! –dijo abrazando a voldemort. Este estaba en shock

- no le digas tommy! –dijo la abuela- a nuestro nieto le gusta q lo llamemos Voldy –poo!

- no es verdad! –dijo voldemort.

- voldy-poo? –dijo el abuelo.

- niños les presento al abuelo de voldy- dijo la abuela a los mortifagos.

- hola abuelo –dijeron en coro

- ha!! estaban en fiesta –dijo alegremente- pero porque se disfrazan? Estos muchachos de ahora, todo lo ven fiestas

- verdad q si –dijo la abuela

- y te noto un poco pálido hijo- dijo mirándolo bien- estas comiendo bien?

- yo le hago comer 4 raciones diarias.

- creo q deberías subirle a 5 vieja

- tu crees?

- BASTA LOS DOS!! –grito voldemort- abuelo! Q haces aquí?

- pues q no se nota –dijo señalando su maleta- me quedare aquí hijito!

- QUE??

- esa es una excelente noticia viejo! –dijo la abuela- así juntos ayudaremos a voldy a conquistar el mundo!

- conquistar el mundo? – dijo el abuelo- así q te quieres dedicar a la politica? –dijo dándole una palmada- Muy bien vooldy! Muy bien!

- yo haré las pancartas! –dijo la abuela- niños ayúdenme debemos hacer letreros y afiches para voldy.

- oigan momento! –dijo voldemort- y en q momento dije q se podía quedar el abuelo?! Y cuando dije q me lanzaria a la politica?!

- no te preocupes voldy-poo – dijo la abuela- ahora q estamos los tres juntos otra ves nunca más nos separaremos!

- nu-nunca más?? –dijo cayendo de rodillas- nu-nunca no es mucho tiempo?

- este mi nieto es un bromista –dijo el abuelo- bueno manos a la obra!

- porq a mi! –dijo voldemort tirándose al piso y haciendo berrinche- porq!! Porq no puede ser malo malito!! PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

**-- FIN --**

**Bueno, espero q les haya gustado el cap y la historia. sip, es el final, dejemos a voldy a a sus abuelitos q vivan por siempre juelices xD (pobre, lo compadesco ..) ya no habra trilogia. (y si me sale parecida a matris X.x) tengo unos proyectos con remus y sirius, ya q sirius esta q presiona y presiona porq quiere su estelar (no le va bien en los casting u.uU) asi q habra una. **

**coje sus maletas**

**y ahora me voy a veranear, dumbledore me dijo q una isla solitaria del caribe. pensando hum... bueno cuidense! aqu sus lechuzas me llegaran a encontrar (oigan como le hacen, siempre me encuentran ..)**

**este fic esta dedicado: ****a los q adoraron a la abuelita. creo q a la abuela le saldra pronto su talk-show aunq ella dice q perfiere dedicarse a voldy-poo. ****y disculpenme los q querian ver si el romance voldy-lucius funcionaba (pero por la categoria no podia). gracias gatos tomen! galleta! les da galleta a los gatos q le mandaron rewinwines**

**gracias... TOTALES! xD**


End file.
